<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Harem Nightmares by Currently_Underrated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695415">Happy Harem Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated'>Currently_Underrated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction of Fanfiction (AKA I have a problem) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Endings (DRAMAtical Murder), Bad Endings Mentioned, Fan Fiction of a Fan Fiction, Happy Harem Boys, Harem Verse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on @Highkiller777's Happy Harem DramaCD (Harem Verse) and Reset stories. They are both fanfictions of DRAMAtical Murder with Aoba getting a Harem Route. There is some angst (more so in Reset), but they are still very well written.</p><p>Aoba has been getting nightmares since the fall of the Oval Tower and Platinum Jail. However, these nightmares are far different than the ones he normally gets. Typically, they were Desire's memories that were locked away after the four months that he was missing several years ago. Now, they all about his boys and if he hadn't saved them with Scrap. To anyone else, they would seem like your typical nightmare produced by PTSD and anxiety. All the what-ifs. But these feel way too real to be normal nightmares. He has been trying to hide them the best he can from the others. However, after a pretty bad one, he is pulled out by Clear, one of the sweetest boys in his Totally-Not-A-Harem Harem. This causes him to panic and scream, seeing the albino's face.</p><p>What sort of nightmare can make Aoba that terrified of one of his own boyfriends? And how will the others react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Seragaki Aoba/Everyone, Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction of Fanfiction (AKA I have a problem) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Harem Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/gifts">Highkiller777</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018960">Happy Harem DramaCD</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777">Highkiller777</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoba was thrashing around, terrified of whatever was behind his eyelids. He made no sounds, but that didn’t stop him from waking both Ren and Clear who had shared his bed that night. Ren was the first to attempt waking Aoba from his latest nightmare. But he couldn’t seem to get through to him. No matter how many gentle words he spoke or how many gentle caresses, he couldn’t seem to wake the blue-haired man silently screaming next to him. So Clear got out and attempted to help him.</p><p>He ran his fingers through Aoba’s bangs as he gently sang his Jellyfish song since, oftentimes, that had helped calm the nightmares enough to help stir him from his own mind. However, this time it seemed to have the opposite effect.</p><p>Aoba woke, only to scramble away from Clear. It was as if one look into his pink irises had sent him into a panicked frenzy. His once silent screams turned vocal and loud, waking everyone in the house. There was the faint sound of scrambling bodies as Aoba’s panic attack continued.</p><p>He pushed Clear away with all of his might. He even crawled as far away as his large bed would allow, even hiding behind Ren for protection. </p><p>Pain and confusion marred the Albino’s face, causing hurt tears to form in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry Clear, but whatever he had been dreaming about seems to have been about you,” Mink said as he entered the room. Koujaku and Mizuki, being the only other two here at the moment both climbed onto the bed and hurried to calm down their lover. Ren was attempting to console the now weeping Albino. Ren guided him out of the room in order to keep Aoba from relapsing into his nightmare.</p><p>Once Clear was out of the room, Ren spoke.</p><p>“I do not know what happened back there. But I think I can safely say that until Aoba is calm enough, it would be best to stay in your room for now. I will return to get you when he is better, alright?” He was trying to be gentle with his words, but he was still quite blunt. Just like he had been as an Allmate. Clear just nodded.</p><p>Now, Ren didn’t want Clear to be hurt, so he peppered his face in kisses and licks. It seemed to cheer him up a bit, but Ren could still see the hurt in his lovely pink eyes. </p><p>“I know that it wasn’t personal,” Clear said, his fear and sadness creeping into his soft voice. “I just hope that he didn’t think I was one of my alpha brothers.”</p><p>“I suppose we won’t know until he talks to us.”</p><p>Clear nodded before going to his room, clearly dejected. Ren sighed before returning to his own shared room with Aoba. He was sitting on the lap of Koujaku as he tried to calm down. Mink sat next to the pair, as he stroked and braided some of Aoba’s hair. Mizuki held one of his hands, the one that now bore the light blue, almost white, teardrop on his wrist. He was gently rubbing the tattoo to help calm down the bluenette.</p><p>Ren couldn’t think of a time that Aoba looked smaller.</p><p>The boys all looked up at Ren, clearly looking for some sort of an explanation as to Aoba’s reaction to Clear. He had never once acted this way towards the albino since he had returned, alive and well.</p><p>“Call Noiz, someone,” Mizuki said softly. “He asked to be updated about any nightmares Aoba’s has while he’s away in Germany.”</p><p>It was surprisingly Koujaku who made the call from his coil.</p><p>“Hello,” Noiz said, clearly dressed as if he was preparing for a meeting. It made sense since Germany was seven hours behind Japan. “What’s wrong? Isn’t it still really early there?” He asked, looking at the time.</p><p>“Aoba had another nightmare. Only this time, he was terrified of Clear when he woke up.”</p><p>The blond paled quickly. “Well shit, keep me updated on the why. I do appreciate you telling me though, but Theo and I need to get to one more meeting. I will try and come home soon, but keep me posted.”</p><p>“Of course.” After that, the two hung up.</p><p>Aoba sniffled in his spot on Koujaku’s lap. “Was that Noiz?” he asked, sounding very small and scared.</p><p>“Yeah, he is worried about you, love,” Mink answered.</p><p>Aoba ended up looking very guilty at the words. No one could figure out for the life of them what was going on. They all knew about his nightmares, but they were never directed at one of them before. It was usually whatever memories Desire had hidden from Aoba and Ren or what had taken place in the Oval Tower. Whether that be with Ryuuuhou, Trip and Virus, or any of the other traumatic events that he had to deal with. If it was about one of them, it was only ever when Clear ended his own life to protect Aoba. And afterward, he would cling to the Albino crying his eyes out, never cower from him in fear and panic.</p><p>The group was silent for a long time as if they couldn’t collectively figure out how to ask their lover what was wrong. They just listen to the soft cries and sniffles as he continued to calm himself own.</p><p>After a few more moments, he lifted his head from Koujaku’s shoulder, with red and puffy eyes. He looked so terrible. Felt like it too. He felt like shit cowering at Clear of all people. But that nightmare was… horrible. It felt way too real. He found himself rubbing his arms, legs, eyes, and throat.</p><p>He looked at all of his boys, thankful that they were next to him. But he noticed that two of them were missing. Noiz was obviously one of them given that Koujaku had just gotten off the phone with the blond. He was going to be in Germany for a little while longer. He was thankful to have heard he was going to come home as soon as he was able simply because he heard that Aoba had another nightmare.</p><p>But he also saw that Clear wasn’t in the room either. He felt so guilty for panicking the way he did just from seeing Clear’s face. But that nightmare… it was about Clear and he didn’t think, only reacted.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, you guys,” Aoba said. </p><p>“There’s no reason to be sorry, Aoba,” Ren said, leaning down to put his forehead to Aoba’s. It helped calm him a bit more, but he still wanted to comfort the albino who he knew was going to feel like shit over this. He was probably beating himself up over something he didn’t even do.</p><p>He didn’t want Clear to blame himself.</p><p>“Can one of you get Clear? I want to say sorry for reacting the way I did,” he said, still sounding so small, even to his own ears.</p><p>“I’ll go get him. I promised I would.” And with that, Ren left.</p><p>Aoba let out a shaky sigh as he hugged himself. He was definitely going to have to explain this to the others, but how? Would they even understand what was going on inside of his own head? He didn’t even understand it.</p><p>But now that the fear-induced adrenaline was gone and he felt, not necessarily calm, but calmer than he was moments ago. No one said anything, not even when Ren returned, holding the hand of Clear.</p><p>Even with his head down, everyone could see that Clear had been crying.</p><p>Aoba felt even worse. He knew that he still had issues with his own face, and he knew that this was not going to help any. He reached out his hand to try and grab the hand of his android boyfriend. However, the albino didn’t look up. Even as Aoba pulled him closer to the bed.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Clear,” Aoba whispered.</p><p>Clear didn’t respond. So Aoba pulled him up and onto the mattress, laying his head in his lap. He ran his fingers through his white hair, gently. The same way Clear always did for him when he had a nightmare.</p><p>“No, Aoba-san, I’m sorry.” Clear sounded as if he was going to cry again at any moment.</p><p>Aoba’s lip wobbled. “It wasn’t your fault. It was a stupid nightmare. I would never fear you.”</p><p>There was a brief pause. “Then why did you?”</p><p>He knew this question was coming, he was just hoping that he could calm down Clear first before it was brought up. Or even save it until morning came. But it might help everyone feel better about the situation at hand.</p><p>“Everyone might want to sit down for this. I would have you call Noiz, but he’s clearly busy. I can call him on my own later.” Everyone piled onto the bed and waited for Aoba to explain everything to them.</p><p>“Recently, you all know that I have been getting night terrors about Trip and Virus and what they did to me those four months that I was missing, but now it seems that my fears have been playing themselves out in other ways. These dreams, these nightmares, are different from my memories of that time with those Not-Twins. I have come to call them, at least in my head, the ‘Bad Endings,’” he started. “It seems as though these dreams play out my fears of what would have happened if I failed at Scrapping you all.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Clear asked.</p><p>Aoba took another shaky breath. “What I mean is, that these dreams are if I used Scrap on you guys, but it went wrong. The first one was a few nights ago. It was Mink.”</p><p>Mink scowled at this. No surprises there though. Mink was one of the hardest to get through to when they were taking down Toue and Platinum Jail. They had gone through a lot just to get to where they are today. </p><p>“When I was scrapping him, in his mind, it was dark. I basically had the option to save two of his people,” he said, reaching for the older and larger man’s hand. Mink was quick to interlock their fingers together.</p><p>“In the nightmare, I had chosen to save them, which I shouldn’t have done since it seems like if I had, it would have been me changing Mink’s past. I still managed to save part of him. But it still failed in the end since he had turned against me before he went to face Toue in his office. He was spouting off about how his people believed the head was where the soul was kept.” </p><p>Mink stiffened up and had a look of horror on his face. It was as if he could guess where Aoba’s next words were going to go.</p><p>“God, please tell me I didn’t,” he whispered.</p><p>Aoba looked away from him, giving him his unspoken confirmation. But he still voiced it anyway.</p><p>“Yeah, but you didn’t just take my head. Desire came out and basically said you could have it if you could tame him. I won’t go into details, but the two of you had violent sex right there between the large red door and the elevator. And afterward, Desire couldn’t move. So you took my head.”</p><p>Mink couldn’t stand it anymore and stood up violently. He was almost vibrating with his anger. It was as if he was back to his old self when he was the leader of Scratch.</p><p>“I would never!” He shouted.</p><p>“And I know that Mink, but that’s what my nightmare was. Yours also wasn’t the only one that I have had. So far, I have dreamt about Koujaku’s and tonight it was Clear’s.”</p><p>Both men mentioned sat up a little straighter and with fear in their eyes. If Minks was that bad, how bad was theirs? Especially since they saw how they reacted towards Clear’s. </p><p>Aoba contemplated if he should even talk to them about these nightmares that he had, but they were clearly expecting him to say something. He chewed on his lip and tried not to bring himself to tears any more than he had that night. He was going to get dehydration if this continued.</p><p>“Koujaku’s wasn’t as bad, but it was still frightening. But it was for a completely different reason. When I failed my Scrap with him, I didn’t end up pulling him out of his rage. He was consumed by the tattoo that was given to him by Ryuuhou. After that, Toue’s security came in and pulled him away before he went on a killing spree. I was also taken and consumed by Desire. I lost the pigment in my skin and turned back into my ‘original’ form. He helped Toue take over Midorijima. He Scrapped whenever and whoever and however he wanted.”</p><p>He could vaguely hear Koujaku’s jaw snap shut at his words. Now it wasn’t only Mink filled with rage.</p><p>But he couldn’t stop him from continuing his recantation of the nightmare.</p><p>“Koujaku was chained up in a cell in the Oval Tower. His tattoo spread to the rest of his body, save his face. His hair was also wild and completely red. His eyes were white with only rage in them. Desire used him as his little toy. Asking if he had been good that day. Koujaku would only snap and bite him. But the sick part was that Desire <em>liked </em>it.</p><p>“He could let Koujaku bite him since he enjoyed the pain. To him, that was pleasurable,” Aoba said with a shiver going up his spine. “I could see the look on Desire’s face as he treated Koujaku as his pet.”</p><p>He had to stop before he broke down. The others still remained silent, just listening as he spoke about what horrors his nightmares had come up with if their beloved Aoba had failed at scrapping them. </p><p>Nobody had truly realized just how much his fears had tortured him.</p><p>“And what about my ‘Bad Ending, Aoba-san?” Clear whispered. Only his whisper sounded like a shout in the dead silence of the room. It caused Aoba to flinch.</p><p>“Before anyone asks, yes, I am able to use Scrap on Clear even though he isn’t human. But while I was there, I was given two options to tell him. It seems that if I picked any of them, my Scrap would fail and I would get his ‘Bad Ending.’” He didn’t know how he seemed to instinctively know that little tidbit since in his dream he had only chosen one of the options and he hadn’t had the dream before that night.</p><p>“His ‘Bad Ending’ was… horrible…,” he again started to rub his arms, legs, and throat. He didn’t touch his eyes, but he had to keep them wide open as if to remember he could still see.</p><p>“Toue… broke him. Clear was r-reprogrammed!” He sobbed. “I was taken to be experimented on. M-my legs were removed! A-and my arms!” He was starting to scream the horrors that took place in his head at this point. No one said anything. No one could even breathe it seemed.</p><p>Aoba shook violently as he continued to talk. “Clear was twisted! He made me his doll! H-his p-plaything! And he even said that ‘Dolls don’t need to see, feel, or even have limbs’ so he removed everything he said I didn’t need. I couldn’t talk, couldn’t feel. I didn’t even have eyes!” A violent sob broke out from his chest. </p><p>Everyone was both horrified and crying at this point. </p><p>“He would still sing to me, but it was different! It wasn’t soothing and calm, but just like those Alphas!”</p><p>After that, he lost control. He didn’t seem able to continue his story. They all seemed to understand why when Clear attempted to soothe him with his Jellyfish Song why Aoba reacted the way he did. If his nightmare was this bad, how terrible will future ones be?</p><p>No one had the answer to that, even though the question was on all of there minds.</p><p>The first to react was Clear. He didn’t sing, not knowing if Aoba would react violently again. He did, however, pull Aoba to his chest, letting the Bluenette wail into his white button-up. Aoba seemed to cling to him, despite what he saw in his own dream. It was like he was relieved that he had the real Clear to hold and love.</p><p>Everyone joined in. Reassuring Aoba all night long, even as the sun rose high in the sky, no one moved from their group hug. Even as tears dried in salty streaks on their faces and snot was whipped on all of their sleeves. How could they not realize that Aoba had gotten this bad?</p><p>They all blamed themselves for not realizing how distressed Aoba had been in the last couple of days. They had just hoped that it wasn’t that bad.</p><p>Thankfully, with the exhaustion finally getting to Aoba, he was able to fall asleep in their arms. They had made another call to Noiz. Thankfully, he had happened to be on his family’s private jet on his way here when he got the call. They all took turns telling him what had happened, feeling like it was much too difficult a topic for one person to repeat.</p><p>The blond had let out a string of curses in his native tongue, looking just as horrified as they all had when they heard it from the source. </p><p>“But the sad thing is,” Ren said. “I feel like I have heard all of this before. And more. I know that I am still sort of connected to Aoba mentally and that could be why. But as strange as it is to say, I don’t know if those were dreams. There were far too many details, it was also far too vivid.”</p><p>“So what are you saying, that Aoba actually had to live through those? How is that even possible?” Noiz asked.</p><p>Ren didn’t know how to answer. No one did.</p><p>If Sei were around, he might have been able to answer since he knew so much more about Aoba than anyone else seemed to. Ren included and he had been a part of him.</p><p>“I should get started on breakfast,” Clear said, sadly.</p><p>“I’ll help you,” offered Mizuki, hoping to regain some normalcy. However, everyone knew that this wasn’t going to be normal. Their lives never are.</p><p>They tried to process separately as Aoba continued to sleep. Both Mink and Koujaku stayed with him in case he needed anything or woke to another nightmare. Thankfully though, by the time Aoba woke up, though worn out from the nightmares and lack of sleep, he felt much better. </p><p>He knew that everyone was more than likely prepared if more of these nightmares continued as they have been. He didn’t think he could have dealt with them if they weren’t by his side constantly.</p><p>After lounging around in bed with two of his lovers a little longer, he went to find Clear to see how he was doing. He found him in the kitchen with Mizuki as the two of them prepared breakfast for everyone. He was wearing that same frilly apron that he had in Glitter, but he was fully clothed underneath.</p><p>Aoba actually found himself wanting that back. As strange as it was, Clear was right. But as long as Aoba was with them, he found himself enjoying a naked man in the kitchen cooking for him.</p><p>He went up behind the albino and hugged him from behind. It slightly startled the albino, who was previously chopping up vegetables for their breakfast.</p><p>“A-Aoba-san?” He asked, tentatively. He sat down the knife and slowly turned in Aoba’s arms.</p><p>“I really am sorry about earlier, Clear,” he said, looking up into soft pink eyes. He didn’t resemble the Clear in his nightmare, nor would he ever. It warmed Aoba’s heart to know that he actually managed to save him and that he had come back to Aoba despite the damage he had inflicted on himself.</p><p>“You do not need to apologize, Aoba-san. You are dealing with a lot of mental and physical issues as of late. Perhaps it is just your anxiety that is feeding your fears. We will all help you get through this, it will be okay,” he said with a calm and understanding smile.</p><p>Aoba nearly choked up at Clear’s honest and earnest words. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss the two little moles under his lips and then further up to his lips. He tasted of coffee and vegetables. </p><p>At that moment, it was as if all the nightmares had vanished, even if for only a moment. This, he knew, was going to be an ongoing issue for all of them, but that doesn’t mean he has to shoulder the burden alone. Whether these were indeed nightmares or hidden memories, Aoba didn’t know, nor did he want to know right now. But he did know that he can always rely on his boys to have his back and get him through them.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, before looking over his shoulders to see the rest of his lovers standing there, waiting. “Thank you all, I don’t know where I would be without all of you by my side.” Taking turns, they each hugged and kissed Aoba, some even whispering words of endearment, encouragement, and reassurance to him. </p><p>After that, everyone helped finish breakfast and set the table. Well, except Aoba. When he attempted to help, Clear literally threw him over his shoulder and brought him to the living room where he sat him down on the couch. </p><p>“No helping!” Clear with a fake stern voice. It caused Aoba to giggle. He loved that big goofball. He watched him walk away before turning towards the little coffee table they had. On top of it, he noticed, was one of the cases of beads, twine, and other crafting material that Mink uses in order to make the Native jewelry and items he sells whenever he is here in Japan.</p><p>He heard tiny feet pitter-patter across the floor coming closer to him as he pulled the case into his lap. He opened it seeing all the different beads and feathers alongside different threads of varying color and thicknesses.</p><p>“Good morning,” a small childish voice called out as a small child pulled themselves onto the couch next to Aoba. Aoba couldn’t help but smile at him. The child, while didn’t look it, was his twin brother, Sei. Legally, he had been adopted by all of them.</p><p>He was wearing a onesie covered in teddybears on them. The body he was currently in couldn’t have been more than four, but he could speak as if he was much older.</p><p>Aoba didn’t know if he was reincarnated or if he had switched bodies as Ren had. Not that it mattered, Sei was back and that’s all that counted.  </p><p>“What are you making?” Sei asked, looking down at Aoba’s hands. Aoba hadn’t even noticed himself, but he was making a rather integrate braid of beads. It had quickly resembled the traditional hair tie that Mink’s people used to symbolize their bonds. However, it looked more like a neckless than a normal hair tie.</p><p>“I don’t know. Mink typically is the one to braid jewelry like this. We talked about performing a traditional bonding ritual where ties like this were made for the bonded couple, but he had only shown me how they normally look. He never showed me how to make these,” he said, confusing himself with his work.</p><p>Sei giggled. It was bright and cheerful, so different than how he was in his original body right before his death.</p><p>“I suppose it’s just muscle memory then.”</p><p>“What do you mean, Sei?” Aoba asked, even more confused at his brother’s words.</p><p>Sei sighed as he crawled off the couch and headed towards the dining room. “You’ll find out soon enough, dear little brother!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>